A filleting device is known from Applicant's earlier European patent EP-B 1 454 531.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,539 a filleting device for harvesting fillets from poultry carcasses is known, wherein the carcasses are moved in a conveyer-line supported on carriers, comprising first means to guide at least a part of the fillets so as to increase this part's distance from the carcass and break the tissue connections that connect the fillet or fillets in their natural position to the keel-bone of the carcass, and comprising second means that complete the harvesting of the fillets by peeling the fillets entirely loose from the keel-bone.